Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
thumb|left|100pxAngèle Gardien- 18-letnia córka anioła. Przeważnie ubiera zwykłe, białe bluzki wciśnięte w czarne, ciasne spodnie. Nosi pudrowo-niebieską, skórzaną kurtkę. Na szyi nosi przeważnie srebrny nieśmiertelnik z wygrawerowanym, białym krzyżem oraz drobnym napisem "Te amo deum" (łac. kocham Cię Boże). Wychowała się w Paryżu ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami oraz chodziła do szkoły dla normalnych ludzi. Miała dobre, wręcz cudowne dzieciństwo. Pomimo nieco wyzywającego wyglądu to osoba niezwykle miła, spokojna oraz cicha. Jest właścicielką małego pudelka. Zainteresowaniami dziewczyny są media społecznościowe, malarstwo, a także fotografia. Ulubioną potrawą nastolatki są naleśniki z białym serem oraz wszelkie przetwory mleczne. Postać adoptowana od Esterwy. Osobowość - cicha, - spokojna, - uprzejma, - uosobienie dobra, - niezwykle miła, - uczynna, - delikatna, - dobroduszna i grzeczna, - introwertyk, - życzliwa, - nieustannie towarzyszy (nawet duchowo) swoim przyjaciołom i pomaga im w każdy możliwy sposób, - bardzo inteligenta, często stosuje w swoich wypowiedziach różne naleciałości z języka łacińskiego, co świadczy o jej biegłej znajomości tego języka. Zainteresowania 'Media społecznościowe ' 'Sztuka' Malarstwo Rzeźbiarstwo 'Fotografia' Wygląd - lekko falowane włosy w kolorze platyny, sięgające podbródka z postrzępioną grzywką zakrywającą czoło, - bardzo jasne oczy, z białymi, wręcz niewidocznymi źrenicami. Nosi soczewki kontaktowe, ponieważ cierpi na krótkowzroczność (nie widzi z daleka), - blada, nieskazitelna cera, pokryta lekkim rumieńcem w niektórych miejscach, zwłaszcza na twarzy, - ma kilka kolczyków w uszach, m.in. industriala w prawym uchu, oraz sześciomilimetrowe tunele w obydwu, w kolorze pastelowego błękitu, - pulchne, spierzchnięte wargi (często na nawyk zagryzania ich), - ma w okolicach łopatek dwa znamiona w kształcie skrzydeł, z których wyrastają prawdziwe, pierzaste skrzydła w białym kolorze, - cienkie brwi, - często nad jej głową pojawia się jasna, biała aureola, zazwyczaj gdy wykona jakiś dobry uczynek. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftAnioł '– byt duchowy w wielu religiach, który służy i na różne sposoby wypełnia zamysły Boga. Aniołowie często występują w Starym Testamencie (np. Rdz 3, 24; księgi prorockie). Biblia nie mówi jednak wiele o naturze i rodzajach tych bytów. Więcej informacji na ten temat można znaleźć w pismach kabalistycznych oraz w apokryfach. W pierwszych wiekach wśród Ojców Kościoła istniały pewne spory co do natury tych bytów. Np. Grzegorz z Nazjanzu, Jan z Damaszku czy Bazyli Wielki wyobrażali anioły jako istoty eteryczno-ogniste. Jeszcze na Soborze Nicejskim II w 787 przypisywano im subtelne ciała. Ostatecznie kwestię rozstrzygnięcia przypisuje się św. Augustynowi. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|235pxNiebo jest krainą lub jedną z krain stanowiących zaświaty, kojarzona zazwyczaj z miejscem osiągnięcia stanu wiecznej szczęśliwości. Do nieba trafiają ci, którzy umierają w łasce i przyjaźni z Bogiem oraz są oczyszczeni. Szczęście w Niebie obrazowo przedstawiane jest jako dom Ojca czy też uczta polegająca na "byciu dopuszczonym do widzenia Boga". Zdolności *'Długowieczność' *'Inteligencja i doskonała naturalna wiedza' *'Wolna wola i moc' *'Wpływ na ludzkie dusze' *'Niebiański głos' 'Słabości' *'Skelerofobia' *'Enosjofobia' 'Umiejętności' *'Biegła znajomość języków obcych' *'Gra na instrumentach ' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Starsza siostra - Séraphina 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Blair DeGhoul Jay Asmod 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Lorraine Warren 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Angèle jest samica rasy pudel toy, Ailé. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Angie, Aniołka, Gardienne. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' Plik:Cytat1.png Trzeba czegoś więcej niż ludzi krzyk, żeby obudzić umarłych. Plik:Cytat2.png 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: '''Samica rasy pudel toy, Ailé. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojego nieśmiertelnika z wygrawerowanym krzyżem i napisem "te amo deum" po drugiej stronie oraz różańca wykonanego z białych koralików. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Pastelowe odcienie niebieskiego, zwłaszcza błękit, a także biel. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: Ciekawostka: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po wielkich, białych i pierzastych skrzydłach, które wyrastają z jej pleców. #Po aureoli, która pojawia się nad jej głową, gdy spełni czyjąś prośbę lub zrobi dobry uczynek. #Po nieśmiertelniku z wygrawerowanym krzyżem i napisem "te amo deum". # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest francuskim odpowiednikiem imienia "Aniela", a jego cztery pierwsze litery tworzą francuskie słowo "angè" (pl. anioł). *Jej nazwisko pochodzi od francuskiego słowa "gardien" (pl. strażnik). *Urodziła się 1 kwietnia. *Jest spod znaku Barana. *Bez problemu potrafi przybrać ludzką postać, dzięki czemu mogła bezpiecznie przebywać wśród ludzi, gdy jeszcze mieszkała w Paryżu ze swoimi rodzicami. *Imię jej starszej siostry nawiązuje do francuskiego słowa séraphin (pl. serafin). *Zaś imię jej psa w języku francuskim oznacza "skzydło". *Nie urodziła się ze skrzydłami, tak samo jak reszta członków jej rodziny, zdobyła je za odkrycie swojego powołania poprzez pomaganie ludziom. *W okresie dojrzewania miała problemy z psychiką, była obiektem żartów i drwin, przez co uzależniła się od tabletek nasennych i chciała skończyć ze swoim życiem. Na szczęście, dzięki swoim rodzicom wszystko się ułożyło i wróciło do normy. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to białe lilie. * Meta Timeline *2017: Esterwa składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Avril Ange. *1 stycznia 2018: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe dla Avril Ange. *2018: Amity.Gala zmienia imię Avril na Angèle, zaś nazwisko na Gardien. *2018: Pierwsza lalka Angèle zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Angèle zostają ujawnione. *2018: Angèle zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie ''Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria ''' thumb|left|100pxJosie ... '- siedemnastoletni sukkub, córa pani burmistrz oraz znanego jazzman'a. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|200pxSukkub (śrdw.-łac. succubus, od łac. succuba - "nałożnica", od succubare - "leżeć pod") – w demonologii] sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać niezwykle pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Od XVI w. umieszczona przed gospodą rzeźba przedstawiająca sukkuba oznaczała, że karczma prowadzi również dom publiczny. Demonologia twierdzi, iż królową sukkubów była pierwsza hipotetyczna żona Adama, Lilith, która po odejściu od niego stała się jedną z siedmiu żon Lucyfera. Średniowieczne przekazy głoszą, że Lilith obiecała nie nasyłać sukkubów na ludzi którzy posiadają amulet, na którym wypisane były imiona trzech aniołów cnót czystości. Ezoteryczne pisma twierdzą, że sukkuby, oprócz wysysania energii życiowej i kuszenia mężczyzn współżyciem seksualnym, starają się także przejąć duszę ofiary poprzez stopniową pogłębiającą się w niej demoralizację na tle seksualnym. Ludzie, którzy mówią, że stali się ofiarami ataków sukkubów, podają, że oprócz kontaktu fizycznego te demony w postaci pięknych kobiet potrafiły ukazywać się w ich snach. Syn sukkuba i mężczyzny to kambion. Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria thumb|left|100pxAkina La'Fourrure '- Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left'Amarok - w językach eskimo-aleuckich znaczy wilk. W mitologii Inuitów Amarok przedstawiany jest jako gigantyczny wilk podróżujący bez towarzystwa watahy, atakujący każdego, kto tylko wyruszył samotnie na nocne polowanie. Legenda opowiada również o pomocy, którą Amarok przysłał ludziom w potrzebie. Na początku świata na ziemi nie było żadnych istot poza Mężczyzną i Kobietą. Pewnego dnia Kobieta wygrzebała w ziemi dziurę i wyciągnęła z niej wszystkie zwierzęta, w tym karibu, które wyciągnęła jako ostatnie. Karibu rozmnażały się i utworzyły wielkie stada, tak, że Synowie Kobiety mogli polować na nie. Polowali jednak wyłącznie na duże i zdrowe karibu, wierząc, że zjadanie słabych karibu mogłoby osłabić także myśliwych. W pewnym momencie zabrakło w stadach dużych i zdrowych zwierząt, zostały tylko słabe i chore. Wtedy Kobieta zwróciła się o pomoc do Ducha Nieba, Kaili. Kaili zwrócił się o pomoc do Amaroka, prosząc go, aby jego dzieci, Wilki, zjadły słabe karibu. Amarok zgodził się i od tej pory wilki polują na słabe i chore karibu, pozwalając, aby w stadach rozmnażały się duże i silne karibu, na które mogą polować Synowie Kobiety. Miejsce pochodzenia Kanada (ang. i fr. Canada) – państwo położone w Ameryce Północnej, rozciągające się od Oceanu Atlantyckiego na wschodzie do Oceanu Spokojnego na zachodzie i Oceanu Arktycznego na północy. Na południu i północnym zachodzie graniczy ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, granice morskie: na północy z Danią (Grenlandia) i na wschodzie z Francją (wyspy Saint-Pierre i Miquelon). Drugie państwo świata pod względem powierzchni (po Rosji) oraz 36. pod względem ludności. Kanada jest członkiem ONZ, NAFTA, Wspólnoty Narodów, Frankofonii, NATO, G7, APEC. Obszar obecnej Kanady zamieszkiwały od tysięcy lat ludy tubylcze (plemiona Indian i Inuitów). Rozpoczęte pod koniec XV w. brytyjskie i francuskie ekspedycje zbadały całe atlantyckie wybrzeże Kanady, co spowodowało stopniowe ich zasiedlenie przez brytyjskich i francuskich obywateli. W 1867 cztery kolonie wchodzące w skład Brytyjskiej Ameryki Północnej uchwaliły Konfederację Kanady i powołały do życia nowe państwo – Kanadę. Stopniowy proces uniezależniania się od Wielkiej Brytanii osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny w 1982, gdy uchwalenie nowej Ustawy o Kanadzie (ang. Canada Act 1982, fr. Loi de 1982 sur le Canada) zerwało ostatnie więzi zależności od parlamentu brytyjskiego. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Leila Crowne 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' samica alskan malamute imieniem ... Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Ma fetysz dłoni. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria thumb|left|100pxN. S. Backahasten '- Osobowość Nix jest stanowczą i zawsze chętną do bójki dziewczyną. Zawsze walczy o swoją racje i nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Jest typem buntowniczej samotniczki. Nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Jest nieco stuknięta i robi wiele rzeczy zanim pomyśli. Dziewczyna z czasem ma potrzebę się wyciszyć i uspokoić. Często jest smutna, zamyślona, rzadko kiedy się śmieje. Nie lubi poznawać nowych osób i zawsze trzyma tylko ze swoją paczką. Zainteresowania 'Fotografia 'Pływanie' 'Łucznictwo' Wygląd - falowane włosy w kolorze popielatego blondu z ciemniejszym odrostem i pasemkami, sięgające poniżej ramion, - nieskazitelnie biała sierść, otoczona jasną poświatą, - końskie uszy na czubku głowy, - oczy w kolorze jasnego brązu, popadające w złoto, - ogon konia, w identycznym kolorze, co włosy, - zamiast stóp, posiada kopyta, - blizna pod lewym okiem, - gęste, piórkowe brwi, - ma dużo kolczyków na twarzy, m.in. w brwiach, septum w nosie i dwa labrety w okolicach ust, - dobrze zbudowana, wysoka i silna. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|275pxKelpie – w folklorze celtyckim nadnaturalny wodny koń, zmieniający kształty, nawiedzający szkockie jeziora i rzeki. Na Orkadach podobne stworzenie nosi nazwę Nuggle, a na Szetlandach Shoopiltee. Pojawia się także w folklorze skandynawskim jako Bäckahästen ("koń potokowy"). Kelpie czasami ukazuje się jako brutalny i włochaty człowiek, który ściska i miażdży podróżników, jednak jego najczęstszą, powszechnie przyjętą formą jest łagodny koń, stojący przy strumieniu lub rzece. Jeśli ktokolwiek go dosiądzie, kelpie poszarżuje w najgłębsze partie wody, porywając ze sobą i zatapiając nieszczęsnego jeźdźca. Krzyżówki kelpie z koniem domowym są dobrymi końmi wierzchowymi. Kelpie ostrzegają swoim zawodzeniem i wyciem przed nadchodzącymi burzami. Stworzenia te są jednak rzadko łagodne. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|275pxOrkady ' – archipelag na północ od wybrzeży Szkocji, na granicy Morza Północnego i otwartego Oceanu Atlantyckiego. W jego skład wchodzi 67 wysp o łącznej powierzchni 990 km². Ok. 20 z nich jest zamieszkanych. Wyspy są zbudowane z paleozoicznych piaskowców. Mają powierzchnię pagórkowatą z licznymi formami polodowcowymi. Najwyższe wzniesienie wysp wynosi 477 m n.p.m. Klimat umiarkowany morski. Powierzchnia bezleśna, pokryta wrzosowiskami i torfowiskami. Występują liczne jeziora. Ludność zajmuje się hodowlą owiec, bydła i drobiu oraz rybołówstwem, a także obsługą wydobycia ropy naftowej ze złóż w szelfie Morza Północnego. Główne Kirkwall leżący na wyspie Mainland. Administracyjnie Orkady są częścią Wielkiej Brytanii. Zdolności 'Słabości 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' ojciec 'Rodzeństwo' starszy brat 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po bliźnie pod lewym okiem. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Ma bardzo duże umiłowanie do figurek Schleich, lecz interesują ją tylko konie. *Urodziła się 4 kwietnia. *Jest z pod znaku Barana. *Pracuje jako fotograf w gazetce szkolnej. Meta Timeline *luty 2014 - Rochelle117 zastrzega znaki towarowe dla N. S. Backahasten. *16 lutego 2014 - Ujawniono istnienie dziewczyny. *luty/marzec/kwiecień 2014 - Nix występuje w serii odcinków "O czym Cerberek boi się pisać". *luty/marzec 2014 - Pierwsza lalka Nix zostaje wydana w ramach serii Ghoul Sports, w dwupaku z Katherine Evans. Stroje Galeria NixByTaWredota.png Zdjęcie0253.jpg Img124.jpg Img105.jpg Img101.jpg Img086.jpg Img109.jpg Img082.jpg thumb|left|100pxMami Tsuneko '- córka Bakeneko - kota o dwóch ogonach i nadnaturalnych zdolnościach. Zadebiutowała w filmie Residents of Souls. Ma 17 lat. Urodziła się w Japonii, a dokładniej w Tokio, na dzielnicy Harajuku, gdzie spędziła prawie całe życie, dopóki nie trafiła do starożytnego wazonu. Jest bardzo optymistyczna, wesoła i przepełniona energią. Zachowuje się jak prawdziwy kot, skacze po drzewach i innych powierzchniach, ociera się o innych uczniów i... miauczy, dużo miauczy, przez co większość upiorów nie rozumie tego, co chce przekazać. Mimo to, jest bardzo lubiana w szkolnym środowisku i ma wielu przyjaciół, dla któych byłaby w stanie zrobić wszystko. Interesuje się kulturą swojego państwa i większością rzeczy, które się z nią wiążą, m.in. anime, czy mangą. Jest posiadaczką kyubey'a o imieniu ... Przyjaźni się z Amelie Purrmeow, San-Hee Yumehą, Poppy Hokkaido, Mimzy Spangle, Hwan Min oraz Jodrin Raghba. Osobowość - urocza, - łakomczuch, - niezdarna, - często zachowuje się jak kot, łasi się, skacze po drzewach, stołach, ociera się o innych, - nie da się nie lubić, przez co ma dużo znajomych i niewielu worógów, - przyjacielska, - łatwo nawiązuje relacje, - wesoła, - pozytywna i entuzjastyczna, - zazwyczaj miauczy, zamiast normalnie mówić, - jak na kota przystało, jest bardzo zgrabna i zwinna, - dziecinna i infantylna Zainteresowania 'Gotowanie 'Kultura krajów azjatyckich' 'Muzyka' 'Anime i manga' Wygląd - nieco postrzępione, kasztanowe włosy sięgające bioder, z prostą grzywką zakrywającą czoło, ich naturalny kolor to czarny, - biała sierść w szare prążki, - uszy na czubku głowy, - skośne, kocie oczy w kolorze ciemnego brązu, często zakłada soczewki, aby je powiększyć i zmienić ich kolor, zazwyczaj na złoty lub jasny brąz, - dwa ogony, układające się w kształt serca, - rumiane policzki, - prawie zawsze ma dużą kokardę we włosach, - długie paznokcie, któe uwielbia ozdabiać diamencikami i naklejkami, - długie, doklejane rzęsy, - znamię w kształcie serca na lewym policzku. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftBakeneko (jap. 化け猫?, dosł. kot-duch potrafiący zmieniać swoją postać) – obecny w folklorze japońskim kot o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach przypominających zdolności kitsune czy tanuki. Kot może stać się bakeneko na wiele sposobów: może osiągnąć określony wiek, być hodowanym przez określoną liczbę lat, urosnąć do odpowiedniego rozmiaru lub mieć dozwolone noszenie długiego ogona. W ostatnim przypadku ogon rozdwaja się i bakeneko jest nazywany wówczas nekomatą (jap. 猫又, 猫叉 lub 猫股?, rozdwojonym kotem). Przesąd ten może mieć pewien związek z hodowlą japońskiego Bobtaila. Bakeneko będzie nawiedzał dowolne obejście, w którym jest trzymany, tworząc duchowe ogniki, nawiedzając śpiących, chodząc na swych dwóch tylnych łapach, zmieniając swój kształt na ludzki, a nawet pożerając swoją panią, aby zmienić kształt i zająć jej miejsce. Gdy zostanie wreszcie zabity, może okazać się, że jego ciało ma nawet półtora metra długości. Stanowi również zagrożenie, jeżeli zostanie wpuszczony do pokoju, w którym leży dopiero co zmarły – mówi się, że kot może ożywić ciało przeskakując nad nim. Na charakter przypisywany kotom japońskim duży wpływ miały wierzenia chińskie, w których zwierzę to wykorzystywane było w złowieszczych rytuałach. Przy pomocy starego kota wzywano kociego demona (neko oni), w tym celu co noc odprawiano rytuały na cześć zwierzęcia, aż demon nie wszedł w jego ciało. Następnie przekazywano mu imię osoby, którą miał zabić i wysyłało się go do mieszkania ofiary, gdzie ten rzucał się na nią i zabijał ją, wyżerając jej organy. Po dokonaniu morderstwa zabierał on wszystkie kosztowności, a następnie zanosił do domu ludzi, którzy go wysłali. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Amelie Purrmeow San-Hee Yumeha Mimzy Spangle Poppy Hokkaido Hwan Min Jodrin Raghba 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Leah Snowchains Marcy La'Sweet Larisse Rare 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od postaci z mangi Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Mami Tomoe. W języku japońskim oznacza ono "prawdziwe piękno". *Jej nazwisko z języka japońskiego oznacza "dwa koty". Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Xena' left|90px Xena Venefica - córka wiedźmy. Urodziła się w małej chatce w bawarskim lesie w Niemczech. Dziewczyna żyła wraz ze swą liczną rodziną poznając tajniki tworzenia eliksirów i rzucania zaklęć. Kiedy jej rodzina stwierdziła, że nie nauczy jej już niczego nowego postanowiła zapisać ją do Straszyceum, gdyż obawiali się, że w szkole dla ludzi mogłaby budzić zbyt dużą sensację. Osobowość Xena, choć nie lubi rzucać się w oczy stylem ubioru na pewno nadrabia to swoim charakterem. Jest nieco nadpobudliwa i wydaje się miła do przesady. Mało kto bierze ją przez to na poważnie. Wiele potworów widzi w niej infantylną dziewczynę, która każdemu chce pomóc, niezależnie od intencji danego potwora. Bliższe jednak prawdzie jest to, że Xena przerysowuje swą słodką aparycję, aby inni, którzy słabo ją znają nie wiązali jej z różnymi mniej bądź bardziej upokarzającymi incydentami w szkole... Prawda jest taka, że Xena niesamowicie łatwo się nudzi a wtedy może szukać rozrywki wszędzie i za każdą cenę - nawet gdyby miało się to sprowadzać do niekoniecznie bezpiecznego dowcipu, który ofiara zapamięta na długie miesiące. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie jest miła sama z siebie - po prostu zastój to jej słabość - chce jak najszybciej się go pozbyć i dodać życiu trochę zabawy. Bywa jednak, że ktoś się jej "odwdzięczy", lecz zawsze to przyjmie jednocześnie chwaląc byłą ofiarę za spłatany jej żart, co świadczy o tym, że mimo wszystko nie ma złych zamiarów i potrafi docenić czyjeś zaangażowanie. Jeśli nie jest przytłoczona brakiem akcji nigdy nie zrobi nikomu żadnego numeru a na pewno nie tego "cięższego kalibru". Kiedy dopadnie ją nuda początkowo zaczyna się okropnie dezorientować. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wyładuje frustracji na jakimś uczniu. Ponadto atencjonalnie zaczyna wtedy ziewać i głośniej mówić, żeby tylko ktoś zwrócił na nią uwagę i wyrwał ją z marazmu. Okropnie denerwuje ją pomijanie jej osoby, czy to w grupowej konwersacji czy w chwilach, kiedy podrzuca komuś swoje pomysły. Nie cierpi też podważania jej tożsamości, która jest dla niej czymś cennym, tak samo jak jej korzenie. Nie umie zapanować nad gniewem, gdy ma do czynienia ze swoimi wrogami. Wtedy, choć innym doradza i ich jednoczy, nie stosuje wobec swojej osoby żadnej z tych "mądrości" przez co wychodzi na hipokrytkę. Wygląd Xena jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu o skórze bladej niemal tak bardzo jak u wampira, czerwonych oczach i brązowych włosach. Ma sine znamię w kształcie gwiazdki w okolicy lewego oka, które wygląda prawie jak makijaż klauna. Na jej policzkach zawsze widnieje rumieniec. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200px Niemcy – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150px Czarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią. W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z Szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Zdolności *'Posługiwanie się amuletami' - Xena posiada niezliczoną ilość amuletów i tylko ona potrafi korzystać z ich mocy. *'Magia' - Xena potrafi wypowiadać magiczne zaklęcia. Może robić to celowo lub nieumyślnie przez nieodpowiedni dobór słów. *'Długowieczność' - Dzięki pomocy czarów i eliksirów Xena może żyć dużo dłużej niż ludzie pozbawieni magicznych mocy. Umiejętności *'Latanie na miotle' - Xena jako czarownica potrafi latać na miotle. *'Ważenie eliksirów' - Xena potrafi przyrządzić magiczne mikstury o najróżniejszych efektach. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Xeny jest bardzo liczna. W jej skład wchodzą prababcia, pradziadek, babcia, dziadek i ciotka od strony ojca, wujek, kuzyn Georg, tata Alfred, mama Gryzelda oraz młodsza siostra Xeny - Vicky. Przyjaciele Zaprzyjaźniła się z Padmą i Zerynthią. Jej przyjaciółką jest również Neomi Cay, która stale ją wykorzystuje. Znajomi Xena zaznajomiła się z Justinem Sainą, Jamie Bezzear, Mimzy Spangle oraz Cookie ZuHoof. Jej znajomą jest też była przyjaciółka - Bijou Ayer. Wrogowie Wrogiem Xeny jest Electria Lightning. Znają się od gimnazjum. W MH zyskała nieprzyjaciół w Leah Snowchains, Airi Kanegawie i Jacku Rabbit. Miłość Xena obecnie nie jest z nikim w związku. Miała kiedyś kilku chłopaków-czarowników, ale żaden z tych związków nie przetrwał długo. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Xeny jest Lancetogłów królewski imieniem Carmina. Zainteresowania *'Runy' - Xena potrafi odczytywać runy oraz tworzyć runiczne zaklęcia i talizmany. Fascynują ją ich niemal niewyczerpalny potencjał. *'Wróżenie' - Xena jako czarownica jest niezwykle ciekawska stąd też stale szuka sposobów, aby zgłębić przyszłość swoją oraz bliskich. Umie wróżyć z kart tarota i dłoni, lecz jej ciągle mało. Ostatnio zaczęła wykorzystywać w tej materii wahadełka. *'Mineralogia' - Xena wie, że minerały mają w sobie magiczną siłę, z której najlepiej mogą czerpać wtajemniczeni w mistycyzm. Zna praktycznie każdą skałę i wie co z nią zrobić, aby wydobyć z niej jak najwięcej mocy. *'Książki fantasy' - Xena uwielbia czytać powieści o tej tematyce. Świat magii, rycerzy, elfów i innych dziwnych stworów jest jej bardzo bliski. Zapewne z tej pasji wynika jej ciągłe rozmarzenie. Historie poznania Zerynthia Beradeli Dziewczyny poznały się pierwszego dnia w Monster High. Xena zadeklarowała, że oprowadzi nowo przybyłą Zeę po szkole. Dziewczyny rozmawiały między sobą o swoim pochodzeniu, dziedzictwie etc. jednocześnie odwiedzając coraz to inne sale. Trwało to już dobre pół godziny a przed liczem było jeszcze wiele miejsc do zwiedzania, lecz jej to nie przeszkadzało. Gorzej było z czarownicą, której zaczęło się potwornie nudzić - miała już serdecznie dość opisywania każdego pomieszczenia, lekcji jakiej się w niej odbywały i nauczycielu, który uczy przedmiotu. Nie chcąc już tego robić zaproponowała Zei wyrwanie się na zakupy, jednak dziewczyna z Sydney była zbyt zaciekawiona otaczającymi ją rzeczami i potworami i poprosiła o kontynuację oprowadzania. Xena zgodziła się mając nadzieję, że zaraz i nowej zacznie się nudzić, lecz po 10 minutach marszu stwierdziła, że nie ma to sensu - musiała czymś ją zająć, żeby przeszły jej chęci obchodu całej placówki. Niewiele myśląc wzięła garść pyłku i dodatkowo rzucając na niego zaklęcie dmuchnęła dziewczynie w twarz. Zea mimo braku tkanek nosa zaczęła bardzo mocno kichać i przy kolejnym machnięciu głową gałki wyleciały jej z oczodołów. Zszokowana tym czarownica krzycząc wniebogłosy wnet zemdlała. Odzyskała po chwili jaźń, będąc cucona przez licza i paru nauczycieli. Dyrektorka zaproponowała, że przejmie uczennicę, ale czarownica stwierdziła, że chce kontynuować oprowadzanie jej. Jak tylko oddaliły się od nauczycieli Niemka klepnęła parę razy dziewczynę po ramieniu chwaląc ją za numer, który jej zrobiła. Zea wytłumaczyła, że czasami po prostu tak ma a poza tym było wywołane to przez wiedźmę. Ta wdzięczna za to, że nie zdradziła, że to ona jest sprawcą całego zamieszania zaprosiła ją po oprowadzce na kawę i kino. Od tamtego momentu zaczęła się ich przyjaźń i wspólne psoty. Padma Mokel'mbemb Dziewczyny się przyjaźnią, choć początki ich znajomości, sugerowały raczej że zostaną wrogami. Upiorki poznały się na szkolnym festiwalu, Padma zaklepała sobie role sprzedawczyni pamiątek, ku jej zdziwieniu i niezadowoleniu, to samo zrobiła Xena. Upiorkom wyraźnie przeszkadzało wzajemne towarzystwo, zaczęły rywalizować o klientów, proponując różne "atrakcje' Padma dla przykładu, malowała tatuaże przy pomocy specjalnych farb naskórnych, zaś Xena dawała popis swojej magii. Obie szły łeb w łeb, i przy stanowiskach obu pań, była taka sama ilość kupujących. Z czasem, jednakże dziewczyny, przestawały pałać do siebie nie chęcią, zaczęły wymieniać się żartami czy nawet wspólnie zabawiały klientów. Odkryły że łączy je wiele wspólnego, szybko złapały wspólny język i się zaprzyjaźniły. Justin Saina Hybryda poznała młodą czarownicę podczas jednego ze szkolnych festiwali, oboje mieli pomagać przy rozkładaniu sprzętu. Justin z początku szczęśliwy z faktu odbywania się festiwalu szybko stracił zapał - okazało się bowiem że to nie jest festiwal muzyczny jak sądził, tylko festiwal powieści fantasy. Mimo iż temat festiwalu nie za bardzo go interesował, postanowił tak łatwo się nie zniechęcać: porozkładał książki na stoiskach po czym kilka chwil przyglądał się skończonej pracy. W pewnym momencie usłyszał silny huk. Odwrócił głowę a tu w stosiku porozrzucanych książek leżała dziewczyna, lecz zamiast złościć się, dziewczyna głośno zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili Justin sam zaczął się śmiać. Upiorka wstała szybko z podłogi po czym podniosła jedną z książek z ziemi, zaczęła mówić o tym jak bardzo uwielbia powieści tego pisarza. Justina nie zbyt interesowały powieści fantasy, aczkolwiek Xena z takim zamiłowaniem i taką pasją zaczęła wymieniać swoich ulubionych bohaterów trzymanego w dłoni tomiku, o ich przygodach, i rozterkach aż w końcu chłopak szczerze zainteresował się nim, nie dając jednak poznać po sobie wzbudzonego przez Xenę zainteresowania powieścią. Zaczął z powrotem układać książki na stołach - Xena od razu zaoferowała swoją pomoc. Chłopak początkowo taktownie odmówił, jednakże Xena nie dawała za wygraną i ignorując jego zdanie przyłączyła się do pracy. Z czasem zaczęli rozmawiać nie tylko o książkach (głównie poruszane przez Czarownicę) ale także na inne tematy. Zostali znajomymi. Jamie Bezzear Czarownica oraz Harpia poznały się w szkolnej bibliotece. Jamie nie do końca mogła poradzić sobie z zadaniem domowym, co strasznie frustrowało jej osobę. Chwilę siedziała cierpliwie, aż w końcu wybuchła - krzyknęła na całą salę, co skutkowało wyproszeniem jej osoby z pomieszczenia. Zagniewana Jamie zebrała swoje notatki i dumnie unosząc nos do góry, opuściła bibliotekę rzucając tekstem typu "nikt mnie nie rozumie!". Usiadła pod oknem na przeciwko biblioteki a do jej osoby przysiadła się Xena. Jamie próbowała spławić wiedźmę, lecz na próżno. Xena rzekła, że się nie odczepi póki nie znajdzie sposobu by pomóc harpii. Jamie zamyśliła się chwilkę, w końcu wyspowiadała się dziewczynie, ze wszystkiego co denerwuje ją w szkolnym gronie pedagogów oraz dodała, że zadania domowe, bywają dla niej zbyt frustrujące. Xena zrozumiała Jamie, jednakże sama nie mogła za bardzo jej pomóc z zadaniem, mimo to nie zamierzała odpuszczać - zaciągnęła harpie z powrotem do biblioteki, unikając wzroku bibliotekarki, wsiadła na miotłę i po kilku chwilach odnalazła właściwy tomik. Kiedy w końcu harpia zrozumiała treść zadania, była przeszczęśliwa. Zaproponowała Xenie wymianę numerami telefonów, zostały znajomymi. Cookie ZuHoof Cookie oraz Xena poznały się na szkolnym korytarzu, hybryda spokojnym krokiem szła przeglądając przy tym swoje najnowsze papierowe dzieła, aż tu nagle...Bum! Hybrydę odrzuciło na posadzkę, jak się okazało, dosłownie wleciała na nią Xena, która tak śpieszyła się na stołówkę, że gdy zauważyła Cookie, było już za późno. Straciła panowanie nad miotłą i... stało się to, co się stało. Obie szybko doszły do ładu, jednakże Cookie zorientowała się, że przy upadku jej najnowsza praca została potargana. ZuHoof była zła na Veneficę, jednakże postanowiła zachować nerwy na wodzy, z opanowaniem wysłuchała śmiechu Xeny. Kiedy dziewczyna zorientowała się, że praca Cookie została najprawdopodobniej przy upadku z jej winy zniszczona i nadawała się jedynie na śmietnik, zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, po czym wyciągnęła z niej grubą księgę, Cookie była pewna, że Xena, jest na nią zła, a z tego co słyszała lepiej było z czarownicą nie zadzierać, schyliła się, by uniknąć ewentualnego, magicznego ataku ze strony Xeny. Czarownica po chwili wyciągnęła z torby taśmę klejącą oraz nożyczki, a na widok reakcji Cookie zaniosła się śmiechem, lecz trochę zraniła ją postawa dziewczyny. Cookie podniosła głowę, przeprosiła Xenę za swoją reakcję oraz sama zaczęła się śmiać. Czarownica podała hybrydzie przybory plastyczne, a Cookie w try miga naprawiła wycinankę, zostały znajomymi. Leah Snowchains Leah i Xena miały wątpliwą dla siebie przyjemność poznać się na szkolnym korytarzu. Wiedźma zauważyła hybrydę kiedy ta stała i opracowywała wiersz. Dosyć dobrze jej szło, ale cóż, nie grzeszy talentem w tej dziedzinie i jej praca była "płytka". Xena, widząc tak piąte przez dziesiąte wypociny Leah, zaczęła jej sugerować co mogłaby poprawić by było znacznie...lepiej. Hybryda ignorowała wiedźmę. Xena po krótkiej chwili bardzo zdenerwowała się faktem olewania jej przez Leah, w której przekonaniu jej wiersz był cudowny. Xena, chcąc dać Leah nauczkę, rzuciła jedno z zaklęć które sprawiło że do końca dnia hybryda miała różowy nos. Wszyscy się z niej śmiali a ona do końca nie wiedziała czemu. Kiedy jedna z uczennic uświadomiła Leah jej nowy "design", ta szybko domyśliła się że to sprawka Xeny. Od tamtej pory szczerze się nie znoszą. Po czym ją poznać? * Ubiera się w stonowanych kolorach. * Zawsze ma coś na głowie. * Jest dość głośna. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: X. Ulubione powiedzonko: ' ''Brak mi słów i zaklęć. '''Najbardziej lubi: Szybowanie w przestworzach i spotkania z przyjaciółmi. ...a najmniej: Traktowanie jej jak powietrza oraz stwory, które przez jej wygląd biorą ją za wampirkę w przebraniu. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Swojego kapelusza bądź czegokolwiek do założenia na głowę. Sekrety jej pokoju: W jej książkach można znaleźć wszystko co potrzebne czarownicy,zaklęcia na prawie wszystko oraz przepisy na różne eliksiry.' ' Niezapomniane cytaty Serie Basic Xena Basic by Pixie.PNG|Oficjalny art Włosy Xeny są związane w dwie krótkie kitki. Reszta schowana jest pod ciemnobrązowym kapeluszem czarownicy z czarną tasiemką. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w brązową sukienkę-łódkę z bordowymi bufkami i kieszonką oraz kolorowymi "łatkami". Dół i rękawki są wykończone poszarpanym materiałem w kolorze kości słoniowej. W talii ściśnięta jest czarnym, sznurowanym gorsetem. Jej buty to czarne wysokie kozaki do kolan. Jako dodatki ma dołączone bordową obrożę ze sznurkami oraz skórzaną, brązową torebkę. Ciekawostki *Postać należała do Endurance~. *Postać pierwotnie nazywała się Xenia Magic. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z łaciny i oznacza "czarownica". *Mówi z niemieckim akcentem. *Do szkoły nie przyjeżdża autobusem tylko przylatuje na swojej miotle. Galeria Own Xena Basic by Pixie.PNG|Basic na podstawie rysunku Endurance~ Xena Skullette.png|Skullette Od innych Xena by Rochi.jpg|Portret Xeny od Rochi :3 Strójxenaodliścia.png|Strój od Liścia <3 Xenasimsy.png|Xena w Simsach od Listka <3 Xena twarzsimsy.png|Portret w Simsach od Listka <3 'Marcus' thumb|left|100pxMarcus Maximiliano Colmillo'' ''- syn wilkołaka. Chłopak pochodzi z Hiszpanii, a dokładniej - z Barcelony. Interesuje się modą i chciałby zostać stylistą i projektantem. Chłopak jest bardzo twórczy, aczkolwiek lekko agresywny gdy poniesie porażkę. Zawsze ubiera się stylowo, lubi zamszowe kurtki i chusty. Taki typowy "Playboy", który ma słabość do dziewczyn i chłopców, aczkolwiek potrafi być lojalny. Jest towarzyski i ma dużo znajomych. Jego nazwisko pochodzi z języka hiszpańskiego i oznacza "kieł", zaś imię z języka łacińskiego i oznacza "należący do Marsa", bądź "związany Marsem", w odniesieniu do rzymskiego boga wojny - Marsa. Przyjaźni się z Cataleyą Russo, Rantanem Ameteru (Marcutas 4ever) i Tomasem Ragnarem. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Moda' Projektowanie Szycie Modeling 'Kino' 'Gry' Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Wilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Hiszpania '– państwo w Europie Południowej, największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Na zachodzie Hiszpania graniczy z Portugalią, na południu z należącym do Wielkiej Brytanii Gibraltarem, oraz przez Ceutę i Melillę z Marokiem. Na północnym wschodzie, przez Pireneje, kraj graniczy z Francją i Andorą. Od 1986 państwo członkowskie Unii Europejskiej. Zdolności *'Super węch - *'Instynkty wilka' - *'Super słuch' - *'Transformacja' - 'Słabości' *'Wpływ pełni księżyca' - *'Wrażliwość na srebro, ogień i jemiołę' - 'Umiejętności' *'Fotografia' - *'Szycie' - *'Projektowanie' - Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Cataleya Russo Rantan Ameteru Tomas Ragnar 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Adrienne O'Dheas Rantan Ameteru Tomas Ragnar 'Wrogowie' Blair DeGhoul 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline *2 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe dla Mike Rawr od Rochi mouscedes. *2 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala zmienia imię i nazwisko postaci na Marcus Colmillo. *2017: Marcus pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2018: Pierwsza lalka Marcusa zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Marcusa zostają ujawnione. *2017: Marcus zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Bunta' thumb|left|100pxBunta Fūseijou '(風生獣) - Fūri o czarnej sierści, czerwonych oczach i krótkim ogonie. "Wielki gangsta" obwieszony pozłacanymi łańcuchami oraz początkujący raper. Ma się za nie wiadomo kogo i szerzy "szacun na dzielni". W wolnych chwilach poza "śpiewaniem" maluje murale i graffiti. Mało kto za nim przepada, bo to głupi dupek. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą PixieGiggler ♥ Osobowość - dupek, - buntownik, - ma wygórowane mniemanie na temat swojej osoby, - ogólnie nielubialny przez innych, - nie przejmuje się opinią, - oszust, - niewierny, - pyskaty, - chamski, - hałaśliwy, - arogancki, - bezczelny - impulsywny, - wulgarny. Zainteresowania 'Rap 'Sztuka nowoczesna' Murale Graffiti Wygląd - czarna sierść, - czerwone oczy, źrenica nieco ciemniejsza od tęczówki, - nieco zwierzęcy kształt twarzy i ciała, - liczne owłosienie na ciele, - długie, ostre pazury, - małe, zaokrąglone uszy na czubku głowy, - krótki ogon, - śnieżnobiałe, ostre uzębienie, - cętki na ciele. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftFūri (Japanese: 風狸) is a yokai of China and Japan. They are also called Fūseijou (風生獣), Fūbo (風母), and Heikō (平猴). The name can be seen in the Bencao Gangmu of China, and in the Japanese works Konjaku Hyakki Shūi by Toriyama Sekien, the Mimibukuro by Negishi Shizumori, and in the Sansai Zue as well as other literature from the Edo period. Its flight distance is said to be enough to cross over one or two mountains. In the Bencao Gangmu, they are indicated to be the Colugo from Southeast Asia. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia (jap.] 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Zach 'Znajomi' Lucien Fleur Blair DeGhoul Sonna Rotson Erika Kumonosu Carlotta Root 'Miłość' Blair DeGhoul Amelie Purrmeow 'Wrogowie' Lucas Cry 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Bunty w filmie live-action wcieli się kolumbijski aktor i YouTuber Sebastian Villalobos. W serialu, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłby .... Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - ... . Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wersji językowej byłby odpowiedzialny ... Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe od PixieGiggler. *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala nadaje imię i nazwisko postaci - Bunta Fūseijou. *2017: Bunta pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2018: Pierwsza lalka Bunty zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2018: Wpisy z pamiętnika Bunty zostają ujawnione. *2017: Bunta zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Amelie and 13 Birthday Disasters. Stroje Galeria 'Zach' thumb|left|100pxZach ... ' - Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|250pxGargulec (łac. gargulio ’gardło’), także: garłacz, pluwacz, plwacz – dekoracyjne, ozdobne, wystające poza lico muru, zakończenie rynny dachowej, z którego woda deszczowa ma swobodny odpływ. Początkowo kamienne, później wykonywane z blachy. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierają fantazyjne formy: twarzy ludzkich, paszczy zwierzęcych, fantastycznych stworów (np. Katedra Notre-Dame w Paryżu). Z Francji rozpowszechniły się na całą Europę. W Polsce najciekawsze pochodzą z okresu renesansu. Były stosowane na budynkach świeckich i sakralnych. Rzygacze, gargulce i maszkary umieszczano zwykle na zewnętrznych łukach i dachach świątyń: ostrzegały przed złem, ale jednocześnie chroniły przed nim, gdyż – jak wierzono – demony muszą uciec, gdy zobaczą własny obraz. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250pxSingapur (ang. Singapore, chiń. 新加坡 Xīnjīapō, malaj. Singapura, tamil.சிங்கப்பூர Cingkappūr[3]) – miasto-państwo położone w pobliżu południowego krańca Półwyspu Malajskiego. Leży w południowo-wschodniej Azji. Singapur uzyskał niepodległość 9 sierpnia 1965 roku. Nazwa Singapur pochodzi od dwóch sanskryckich słów: singa (lew) i pura (miasto), stąd niekiedy stosowana nazwa Miasto Lwa. Wizerunek posągu Merlion jest znanym symbolem Singapuru, używanym do 1997 jako logo przez singapurską izbę turystyki. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Amelie Purrmeow 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals left|210px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Bilguun' Bilguun Mononoke ' - syn kodamy, pochodzi z Japonii, zamieszkiwał drzewo sakury. Jest nieśmiały, uwielbia motyle oraz otaczającą go naturę. Jest spokojny i uczuciowy. Najpierw musi przemyśleć każde słowo, ruch i posunięcie, jest bardzo ostrożny, w odróżnieniu od swojej dziewczyny - San-Hee. Na ogół bardzo trudno go zdenerwować, aczkolwiek gdy coś wyprowadzi go z równowagi to zmienia się nie do poznania. Pochodzi z biednej rodziny, jego matka wychowywała go samotnie. Ma czarne włosy, ozdobione pojedynczymi płatkami sakury, bladoróżową cerę oraz różowe oczy. Nie może zbyt długo stać w jednym miejscu, gdyż dosłownie zapuszcza korzenie. Uwielbia botanikę, zaś nie przepada za wf'em, ze względu na trudności z poruszaniem się. Interesuje się lepidopterologią - nauką o motylach. Ma w swoim pokoju w dormitorium zawieszone drewniane ramki z martwymi motylami. Sam posiada motyla. Ubiera się w stylu kawaii. Osobowość - nieśmiały, - uczciwy, - dobry i szczodry, - spokojny i ugodowy, - zazwyczaj w grupie stanowi głos rozsądku, - mądry, - kompletne przeciwieństwo swojej dziewczyny, San-Hee, - w nowym towarzystwie zawsze waży każde słowo, aby się nie zbłaźnić, - często daje sobą manipulować osobom o mocnych osobowościach, - "cicha woda brzegi rwie", - stara się wszystkim pomagać, - otwiera sie przy przyjaciołach i w ich towarzystwie nie jest tak nieśmiały jak w innych przypadkach, - łatwo go nabrać i oszukać, - mimo to, zawsze stara się podjąć dobre decyzje. Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|leftKodama (jap. 木霊, 木魂?) – w kulturze japońskiej duch zamieszkujący stare, ponad stuletnie drzewa (podobnie jak greckie nimfy drzewne). Historie o nich są popularne w całej Japonii. Kodamy pojawiają się przed wybranymi przez siebie ludźmi, którzy zgubili drogę w lesie. Bronią przed ludźmi drzew i mszczą się za wyrządzone im krzywdy. Ostrzegając ludzi, drzewa zamieszkane przez te istoty, oplata się specjalnym rodzajem oczyszczającej liny zwanej shimenawa. Wierzy się, że ścięcie drzewa zamieszkiwanego przez Kodama przynosi nieszczęście. Tak też było w historii Jujin no batsu(Kara wymierzona przez bóstwo drzewa) z Shin otogi bōko (Nowe lalki), zbioru wydanego w 1683 roku. Japończycy przedstawiali kodamy jako szybkie i swobodnie poruszające się po górach, dolinach i lasach duchy. Przypisywano im również zjawisko echa – gdy ktoś krzyczał potwór miał mu odpowiadać z chwilowym opóźnieniem, idealnie naśladując głos człowieka. Czasami w kontekście echa używa się również określenia yamabiko, dlatego określenia yamabiko i kodama używane są zamiennie. Uwzględniając jednak znaki, którymi zapisywane są ich nazwy można przypuszczać, że kodamy to istoty zamieszkujące lasy, a yamabiko góry i doliny. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftJaponia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' San-Hee Yumeha Pewnego wiosennego popołudnia, San-Hee pędziła po lekcjach na spotkanie z Amelie i Blair w sprawie projektu na zajęcia ze Straszydziedzictwa. Miały spotkać się w bibliotece nieopodal szkoły, a najbliższa droga do niej prowadziła przez las. Duszka leciała tak szybko jak się da, jednak... nie zorientowała się nawet w którym momencie się zgubiła. Zwolniła trochę tempa i zleciała na ziemię. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a ona nadal błąkała się po ciemnym lesie. Nagle, zobaczyła w oddali coś, co wyjątkowo przykuło jej uwagę. Dorodne i majestatyczne drzewko wiśni. Wyrastało na samym środku lasu, tylko jedno, pośród ogromnych choinek, sosen i innych drzew. Na jednej gałęzi zwisała huśtawka wykonana z białego drewna. Bez wahania zaczęła się huśtać i robić zdjęcia swojemu odkryciu, aby pochwalić się przyjaciółkom. Codziennie tam przychodziła. Uwielbiała się pod nim uczyć, robić zdjęcia, odpoczywać, spać... dosłownie pokochała to miejsce. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się do niego przywiązywała, jednak... nikomu o tym nie mówiła, nawet swoim najbliższym przyjaciółkom. Postanowiła , że będzie lepiej jeśli pozostanie to jej sekretem, Jednak... nie mogło tak zostać na długo, albowiem gdy pewnego dnia, tuż po zakończeniu lekcji pobiegła w stronę lasu, zobaczyła grupę dorosłych wilkołaków przymierzających się do ścięcia ów wyjątkowego drzewa i zrównania terenu z ziemią, aby na jego miejscu postawić nową galerię handlową. Duszka niemal natychmiast pobiegła przed siebie i usiłowała powstrzymać grupę upiorów. Zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać, a jej wrzaski były tak donośne i głośne, że usłyszały to Blair i Amelie, które razem z innymi uczniami udały się za głosem duszycy. San-Hee naprawdę zależało na tym miejscu, bardziej niż na czymkolwiek innym. Czyżby... zakochała się w drzewie...? Może i była powszechnie uważana wśród znajomych za obłąkaną i dziwaczną, ale nie liczyła się zbytnio ze zdaniem innych. Gdy wszyscy dotarli na miejsce, z pni drzewa wydostał się... chłopak o czarnych włosach pokrytych drobnymi kwiatkami sakury, nieskazitelnie białej skórze i pięknych, różowych oczach. Wokół niego unosił się wiśniowy zapach. Jego dłonie były pokryte drzewną korą, tak jak stopy, a spiczaste uszy przywodziły na myśl liście, dzięki swojemu nietuzinkowemu kształtowi. San-Hee padła na kolana, łzy napływały jej do oczu, a na plecach poczuła... dotyk ręki. Odwróciła się, a za nią stał czarnowłosy młodzieniec, który uśmiechnął się, aby dodać jej otuchy. Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i wydukała z siebie: - Nie... nie możecie... zniszczyć tego miejsca... Amelie widząc całe zdarzenie postanowiła wyjść przed szereg i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. - Amm! Poczekaj! - krzyknęła za nią Blair, która usiłowała ją powstrzymać, ta jedynie pociągnęła ją za sobą i oczy wszystkich zebranych były skierowane właśnie na tę dwójkę. Kotka była zmotywowana i przekonana, że jej plan się powiedzie, zaś Blair... czuła się speszona całą sytuacją. - Nie możecie ot tak zniszczyć tego miejsca. Natura jest źródłem inspiracji, pasji i miłości. Jest nieodłącznym elementem naszego życia. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, aby to wyjątkowe miejsce stąd zniknęło. To jest dom wielu zwierząt, elfów, nimf i driad. - powiedziała dziewczyna i spojrzała w kierunku San-Hee, która tuliła się do nowo poznanego upiora. - Jedna nędzna kicia nie może nam przeszkodzić. - odburknęła wilkołaczka odziana w żółty kombinezon i kask. - Nie jestem sama. - odrzekła Amelie, a za nią pojawili się jej wszyscy przyjaciele. Maszyny odjechały, razem z potworami. Uczniowie zaczęli wiwatować, a San-Hee bez zastanowienia pocałowała chłopaka, który zrobił się cały czerwony. - Tak właściwie... nie znam twojego imienia, panie drzewo. - odrzekła duszka. - Bilguun, mów mi Bill. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Bilguun... Hmm... Jestem pewna, że hasztag "Ban-Hee" zaraz zawładnie internetem! - San wyciągnęła telefon i zrobiła sobie selfie ze swoim nowym partnerem. - Uwaga, uwaga! Aby uczcić miłość tej dwójki, zapraszamy wszystkich na... dyskotekę! Blair! Zapodaj jakiś kawałek! - krzyknęła Amelie i wskazała ręką na gargulicę. - Już się robi! - Blair włączyła magnetofon, z którego wydobywała się wolna, romantyczna muzyka. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, lecz po chwili, zaczęli tańczyć, a świetliki unoszące się w powietrzu ośw oświetlały całą polanę. - Myślałam, że nie lubisz natury i uwielbiasz się szwędać po galeriach handlowych. - szepnęła Blair do Amelie, przyglądając się zakochanym. - Ćśś... Pozwól im się cieszyć chwilą. Od tamtej pory, San-Hee i Bilguun zostali oficjalnie parą. Pomimo różnic, które ich dzielą, dopełniają się wzajemnie i nie wyobrażają sobie, jak wyglądałoby ich życie bez ich drugiej połówki. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Po czym go rozpoznać? # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria 'Cadaver' Cadaver McCarrion '- córka pary Zombie. Niezadowolona i zakompleksiona na punkcie swojego zombijskiego pochodzenia. Każdym sposobem stara się maskować swoją niezbyt ciekawą rasę, ale nikt nie daje się oszukać. Cadaver nie przepada również za swoimi zombijskimi rodzicami oraz wszystkimi krewniakami. Często użala się nad sobą z powodu swych korzeni. Pomimo odrazy, którą żywi do swoich rodzicieli, ma bardzo dobre relacje z Sonną Rotson - swoją kuzynką od strony ojca, pomimo różnic - dziewczyny się przyjaźnią. Cadaver uwielbia falbanki oraz kolor różowy i miętowy. Co ciekawe, nie mówi w języku zombijskim. Często ubiera się w stylu glamour, który wporst idealnie odzwierciedla jej osobowość. Bardzo ceni sobie savoir-vivre, ład oraz kulturę swojego państwa - Wielkiej Brytanii. Jak już było wcześniej wspomniane, Cadaver urodziła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, a dokładniej w Londoomie. Bywa ździebko agresywna i zaborcza, gdy coś nie przypadnie jej do gustu. Jej domowym pupilkiem jest samica dalmatyńczyka-zombiaka imieniem Corpse. Przyjaźni się z Bridgette Gargouille i z... Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest ...., zaś najmniej ulubionym ... Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ 'Jonquil thumb|left|100pxJonquil Acoustic - córka pary upiorów. Jest osobą spokojną, czasami ekscentryczną. Nie boi się nowych wyzwań. Zawsze dąży do celu, mimo iż jej rodzina jest związana z muzyką, dziewczyna wolałaby podróżować po świecie i przeprowadzać rozmowy z innymi potworami. Pomimo to, upiorka również wiąże przyszłość z muzyką, jednak wolałaby rozegrać to inaczej niż jej rodzice. Akceptuje siebie, ale nie potrafi zaakceptować sytuacji na świecie. Jest uparta, waleczna, ma mocną osobowość. Ma wiele ukrytych talentów, ale uważa, że szkoda życia na skupianiu się na swoich mocnych stronach. Wychowano ją w poczuciu, że wszystkie upiory są sobie równie nie zważając na rasę i pochodzenie. Nie znosi osób. które uważają inaczej. Ma dobre relacje z rodzicami, aczkolwiek rzadko ich widuje ze względu na naukę. Nie posiada rodzeństwa, ma tylko jedną kuzynkę. Jej domowym pupilkiem jest niebiesko-fioletowa iguana imieniem Melodia. Przyjaźni się z Sonną Rotson. Pochodzi z Miami. Co ciekawe, w odcinku Podgłaśniamy dźwięk, część 1 dowiadujemy się, że razem z Amelie Muroame, Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumehą i Sonną mają własną kapelę. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ 'Avalon' 'Genievieve' thumb|left|100px Genievieve von Lamp - siedemnastoletnia córka Dżinna. Jest uczennicą Straszyceum oraz pochodzi z Maroka. Dopiero niedawno została uwolniona i może prowadzić nieżycie zwyczajnej nastolatki i rozpocząć naukę w Monster High. Będąc potomkinią Dżinna, potrafi spełniać życzenia swoich szkolnych znajomych. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność sobie samej. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. Największą pasją upiorki jest gra w tenisa. Zazwyczaj chodzi w zielonych spodenkach. Genievieve jest posiadaczką żółto-fioletowej małpki kapucynki o imieniu Tallula. Owa pupilka uwielbia błyskotki, w związku z czym, Gen podarowała jej złotą opaskę z perłami i kryształami. W dodatku, okazuje się, że Tallula jest siostrą bliźniaczką małpki najlepszej straszyciółki Genievieve - Tali. Ciekawostką jest to, że Genievieve potrafi spełnić nieskończenie wiele życzeń, jednak jedna osoba może poprosić jedynie o pięć. W odróżnieniu od Gigi Grant, która cierpi na klaustrofobię, Genie, będąc przyzwyczajoną do swojej rodowitej ciasnoty, ma lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią, czyli agorafobię. W związku z tym, Dżinnka ma też problemy z orientacją w terenie. Za czasów dzieciństwa, Genie została oddana do elitarnej szkoły z internatem, dla młodych dam przez swojego ojca, który uznał, że jest zbyt roztargniony by samodzielnie opiekować się dzieckiem. Niemniej jednak, Genievieve bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym upiorki jest ..., zaś najmniej lubianym ... Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Amelie Muroame, Justine Sainą oraz Szeheryzade Chaahate hain. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość Genie to dziewczyna, którą cechuje duże poczucie moralności oraz sprawiedliwości. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność samej sobie. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. To bardzo żywotna upiorka, nie straszne są jej nowe doświadczenia oraz wyzwania, odkąd zasmakowała wolności, czerpie z nieżycia pełnymi garściami, pragnie każdą chwilę przeżywać całą sobą. Mimo pogodnego nastawienia, kiedy tylko wymaga tego sytuacja, potrafi obronić siebie, a także ważne dla niej osoby, jednakże nie okazuje aprobaty zbyt często. Czasami bywa odrobinę złośliwa, czy natrętna ale wszystko robi w dobrej wierze. Jej natura nie pozwala upiorce nienawidzić, a ona sama woli wspierać innych niż ganić. Nie poddaje się zniechęceniu, cechuje ją silna wola oraz bardzo odporna psychika, wie do czego jest zdolna a nad czym musi jeszcze popracować, nigdy nie zawyża swoich możliwości. Genievieve mimo stwarzanych pozorów, jest miłą i uprzejmą upiorką. Jest na ogół podatna na opinię innych. Bardziej liczy się dla niej zdanie jej rówieśników, niż swoje. Twierdzi, że nie potrafi podejmować dobrych decyzji. Będąc Dżinnem, jest zobowiązana do spełniania życzeń innych potworów. Ze względu na swoje straszydziedzictwo, jest przyzwyczajona do ciasnych pomieszczeń. W odróżnieniu od innych uczniów, nie mieszka w internacie, lecz za zgodą dyrektorki, we własnej lampie. Dziewczyna uwielbia sport, jest energiczna i aktywna. Nie potrafi zyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Jej ukochaną dyscypliną jest tenis. Gdy była małą dziewczynką, jej ojciec wysłał ją do elitarnej szkoły z internatem dla młodych dam, ponieważ uznał, iż nie podołałby zadaniu i nie potrafiłby samodzielnie wychować dziecka. Będąc w owej szkole, nauczyła się zasad savoir-vivre'u oraz dobrych manier. Możnaby było podejrzewać, że upiorka nie jest podobna do swojego ojca, skoro zdecydował się ją odesłać do szkoły z internatem. Nic bardziej mylnego, Genievieve oraz jej ojciec są niczym dwie krople wody. Dziewczyna odziedziczyła po tacie tendencję do długich wypowiedzi. Tak jak on, ma zawsze dużo do powiedzenia. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu, Genie może wydawać się zazwyczaj ździebko nieśmiała, jednak po dłuższym poznaniu otwiera się na swoich rówieśników. Mimo to, pozwala się wykorzystywać. Kiedy ktoś chce wykorzystać jej życzenia do złych celów nie potrafi się przeciwstawić. To wszystko dlatego, że nie może złamać zasad, które panują w jej rodzinie od wielu pokoleń i według nich, musi spełniac wszystkie życzenia. Zarówno te dobre, jak i złe. Osobą, która najczęściej wykorzystuje jej moce jest Toralei. Genievieve jest także bardzo zaradna. Zawsze potrafi doradzić swoim przyjaciołom i podzielić się dobrą radą. Posiada również duże poczucie humoru. Uwielbia imprezować i dobrze się bawić. Poza tym, Genie ma bzika na punkcie prywatności. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś wchodzi z brudnymi butami do jej lampy, albo w jej życie. Tego pierwszego szczególnie nie znosi, ponieważ w dodatku ma manię na punkcie czystości i higieny. Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDżinny (arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Miejsce pochodzenia Maroko, Królestwo Marokańskie – państwo położone w północno-zachodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Morzem Śródziemnym. Stolicą państwa jest Rabat. Należy do państw Maghrebu. Tereny Maroka są siedzibą koczowniczych plemion berberyjskich. Historia Maroka sięga IV wieku p.n.e., kiedy istniało tam państwo mauretańskie (berberyjskie). Przejęte przez Rzymian po upadku Kartaginy, pozostawały przez wieki pod jej władaniem. Później na krótko ziemie te zostały przejęte przez Bizancjum, by stać się ostatecznie domeną świata arabskiego i islamu. Rządzone przez następujące po sobie arabskie i berberyjskie dynastie. Relacje Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Postać została podarowana przez Rochi mouscedes ♥ *Wygląd Genievieve jest inspirowany postacią Jordan z serialu animowanego "Następcy: Świat Potępionych". Lalki Galeria Temperance thumb|left|100pxTemperance Bon - córka pary szkieletów, pochodząca z Upioryki, a mianowicie - z Seattle. Jej największą pasją jest medycyna. Potrafi zdiagnozować każdą chorobę i nic się przed nią nie ukryje. Z powodu swojej ogromnej wiedzy w tej dziedzinie jest nazywana szkolną panią doktor. Uwielbia czytać książki, przez co większość swoich przerw przeznacza na przesiadywanie w bibliotece. Poza tym, Temperance figuruje w szkolnej społeczności jako zastępczyni przewodniczącej czachy szkoły, dzięki czemu jest popularną i rozpoznawaną osobą. Przyjaźni się z Sophieą Ochią i Larisse Rare. Jej ulubionymi przedmiotami szkolnymi są szalona nauka i upiorna anatomia. Bardzo lubi robić przeróżne eksperymenty i obserwować zachodzące reakcje chemiczne. Uwielbia się uczyć, a wszelkie egzaminy i sprawdziany pisze z niebywałą łatwością. Pupilkiem Temperance jest szczur-szkielet typu odd-eye o imieniu Dr. Rickets. Temperance jest osobą o bardzo rozwiniętej inteligencji, wszelakie przedmioty ścisłe to dla niej kromka z masłem. Dziewczyna, ku zadowoleniu swoich rodziców chce iść w ich ślady i rozpocząć karierę medyczną. Oboje wróżą jej świetlaną przyszłość w tym kierunku. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftKościotrup jest typem potwora, który rzekomo jest fizycznie umarły. Upiory te, pojawiają się często w filmach fantasy, horrorach i fikcji gotyckiej, jak również i w mitologii. Najczęściej przedstawiane są one jako kości, uformowane w kształt ludzkiego ciała, a rzadziej - w inną istotę ziemską. Animowane szkielety ludzkie, zostały wykorzystane jako personifikacja śmierci w kulturze Zachodu od czasów średniowiecza. Kostucha, często jest przedstawiana jako zakapturzony kościotrup, trzymający w dłoni kosę, lub w niektórych przypadkach – klepsydrę. Tak przynajmniej opisywał ją Hans Holbein młodszy w swych dziełach. Śmierć jest również ukazywana, jako jeden z biblijnych Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. W tej wersji, przedstawia się ją jako szkielet galopujący na koniu. Miejsce pochodzenia left|210px Seattle '''– miasto w stanie Waszyngton, ośrodek administracyjny hrabstwa King, położone pomiędzy zatoką Puget a jeziorem Washington, około 175 km na południe od granicy z Kanadą. W 2015 roku miasto liczyło 684 451 mieszkańców. Miasto jest ważnym morskim i lotniczym portem towarowym i osobowym w handlu z Azją. Zespół miejski Seattle-Everett-Tacima liczy ponad 3,4 mln mieszkańców. Relacje Rodzice Rodzeńśtwo Dalsza rodzina Najlepsze przyjaciółki Sophiea Ochiá Larisse Rare Dobre przyjaciółki Justine Saina Temperance poznała Justine przed lekcją szalonej nauki, na której miał się odbyć ważny test zamykający drugi straszysemestr. Od niego miała zależeć ocena końcowa. Temperance całą przerwę poświęciła na przesiadywaniu w bibliotece, podkreślaniu ważnych terminów zakreślaczami i wertowaniu notatek, które ówcześnie przygotowała. Wiedziała, że zda test na ocenę celującą, ale z drugiej strony czuła presję. W bibliotece była również Justine Saina, która niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z nauką. Pot spływał po jej twarzy i szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w wydartą kartkę z zeszytu. Tempie zauważyła, że jej koleżanka z klasy sobie nie radzi, podeszła do niej i przećwiczyła zagadnienia, które Pan Hackington podał na poprzedniej lekcji, która odbyła się w zeszłym tygodniu. Justine uspokoiła się nieco, bowiem przypomniała sobie jak rozwiązywała na tablicy zadanie z obliczania masy substancji rozpuszczonej w roztworze o określonym stężeniu i gęstości. Kościotrupka odpytała ją jeszcze z poszczególnych formułek oraz definicji. Justine spojrzała na nią błagalnym wzrokiem i poprosiła, aby usiadły blisko siebie. Temperance nie była zbytnio zadowolona z tego pomysłu, ale uległa namowom dżinnki. Po kilku chwilach rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Dziewczyny natychmiast wybiegły z biblioteki. Temperance ostatni raz powtarzała materiał z ostatniej lekcji, dopóki nie przerwał jej donośny i przeraźliwy krzyk, który dobiegał zza jej kościstych pleców. Okazało się, że ów krzyk wydała Justine, która potknęła się na schodach. Tempie opatrzyła nogę koleżanki, wyciągnęła z plecaka fioletowy bandaż elastyczny oraz maść rozgrzewającą. Posmarowała stopę Justine, założyła bandaż i zaprowadziła do dormitorium. Następnego dnia, Temperance poszła do Pana Hack'a, aby usprawiedliwić nieobecność swoją i Justine, wyjaśniając przy tym całą sytuację. Nauczyciel bez wahania odnotował to w swoim kajecie i powiedział, że mają przyjść jutro po lekcjach, aby napisać test. Dziewczyny cały dzień spędziły na nauce, aby otrzymać jak najlepsze stopnie. Justine już całkowicie przestała boleć noga i mogła nią śmiało ruszać. Nazajutrz, po lekcjach, poszły prosto do gabinetu nauczyciela. Pan Hack posadził je na końcu klasy w dwóch ostatnich ławkach. Justine siedziała pod oknem, a Temperance pod ścianą. Obie bardzo się przejmowały i stresowały, nauczyciel rozdał arkusze, napisał kredą na tablicy godzinę zakończenia sprawdzianu i ustawił stoper. Po czterdziestu minutach w całej klasie było słychać głośny alarm wydawany przez stoper. Dziewczyny oddały testy, a Pan Hack porównał odpowiedzi dziewczyn. Okazało się, że obie dziewczyny otrzymały maksymalną liczbę punktów - a zatem, oceny celujące. Upiorki podskoczyły i przybiły sobie piątki. Od tamtego czasu pomagają sobie nawzajem w trudnych chwilach i mogą na siebie liczyć. Amelie Purrmeow Blair DeGhoul Znajomi Justin Saina Jonquil Acoustic Miłość Wrogowie Brie Camembert, Cherry Cheedar, Carmen Fromageouris Zwierzę Temperance posiada małego szczura-szkieleta typu odd-eye p o imieniu Dr. Rickets. Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: Najbardziej lubi:. ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: Ciekawostka: Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Jej kolor oczu sprawia wrażenie pustych oczodołów. # Prawie zawsze nosi fartuch medyczny. # Zazwyczaj ne maluje się, jedynie na specjalne okazje pozwala sobie na jakikolwiek makijaż. # Nieodłącznym elementem jej wszystkich stylizacji jest przypinka z symbolem atomu. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Lalki Galeria Temparancetwarz.png|od Listka~ Temperancesimsynowe.png|od Listka~ Willa thumb|left|100px Willa Huīshǒu '- córka żywiołaka powietrza.Jest bardzo tradycyjną potworką,pochodzi z Chin.Jest ułożona,grzeczna i kocha parady.Mimo swojej delikatności i znajomości manier,kiedy wpadnie w gniew staje się istnym huraganem. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Rochi mouscedes ♥ Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|194px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia Chiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. po USA (pod względem PKB nominalnego), jak i 1. pod względem PKB realnego. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeńśtwo' 'Dalsza Rodzina' 'Najlepsze przyjaciółki' Miusa Harumi Miusa to najlepsza przyjaciółka Willi, zawsze może jej się zwierzyć oraz dzielić z nią swoje pasje i zainteresowania. Dziewczyny poznały się na jednej ze szkolnych dyskotek, obie bardzo liczyły na zgarnięcie fuchy DJ'a, jako, że obie są świetne w tej dziedzinie, żadna w siebie nie wątpiła. Kiedy dziewczyny przybyły na miejsce, okazało się że obie... dostały tę pracę! Podchodziły do siebie z dystansem, zaniedbując przy tym imprezową atmosferę. W końcu, kiedy zauważyły, że dyskoteka "umiera" przestały traktować siebie jak rywalki. Połączyły siły i zafundowały uczniom najlepsze dyskotekowe doznania ostatniej dekady. Potem wiele razy spotykały się, bowiem jak odkryły - łączył je podobny gust muzyczny, szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Co ciekawe, dzielą razem jeden pokój w dormitorium. Yumarain Song Dziewczyny poznały się na portalu społecznościowym. To Willa pierwsza zaprosiła Yumę do znajomych, prawdopodobnie z powodu zdjęcia Yumy z płytą ukochanego zespołu Willi. Z czasem internetowe rozmowy, czy wymiana zdjęć, przerodziły się w bardzo dobrą znajomość, tak mocną, że dziewczyny spotkały się na żywo. Chociaż obie o wiele bardziej preferują internetowe znajomości i częściej ze sobą piszą, niż siebie widzą nie przeszkadza im to w podtrzymywaniu znajomości. Aaeminali Ogledalo 'Dobre przyjaciółki' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Dopóki Willa nie rozpoczęła nauki w Monster High, nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka. Obecnie, jej drugą połówką jest Justin Saina. Willa po raz pierwszy zobaczyła na żywo Justina Timberchainsa na jednym z jego konertów. Nie cieszyła się z ów wydarzenia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie znosiła mzuyki, którą tworzył. No może nie tyle co nie znosiła, a nie przepadała za nią. Twierdziła, że to nie jej brzmienie i, że Justin nie jest zbyt oryginalnym artystą, jak na kogoś kto pracuje w show biznesie. Mimo to, razem ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką - Miusą Harumi - wybrały się na jego koncert, który miał się odbyć w Salem! Duszka powiedziała, że ma dwa bilety na ten koncert i bardzo by chciała aby poszła tam razem z nią. Żywiołaczka już miała odmówić, ale w ostatniej chwili uległa rozczarowanemu i smutnemu spojrzeniu duszki. Następnego dnia, wieczorem, upiorki poszły na koncert, jednak ze względu na niezbyt przychylne miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie, przed mnóstwem wrzeszczących nastolatek nic, ale to kompletnie nic nie widziały, tym bardziej Willa, która nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek przeżycia powiązane z koncertem. Kilka miesięcy później, do Straszyceum zawitał nowy uczeń - tajemniczy Justin Saina, zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się z tłumu chłopak. Przed pierwszą lekcją, Willa szła przez korytarz, słuchając przy tym muzyki ze swójego trumnofonu. Była tak rozmarzona i zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyła zmierzającego w przeciwnym kierunku chłopaka, potknęła się, a jej telefon upadł na świeżo wypolerowaną podłogę, podniosła głowę i wprost utonęła w głębokich oczach chłopaka. Jak dotąd, nie wierzyła w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale uczucie, które poczuła, gdy go zobaczyła było nie do opisania. Czyżby się zakochała? Możliwe. Cały ten czas wpatrywała się w oczy upiora. Chłopak spytał czy nic jej nie jest, podnosząc z ziemi jej ITrumnę, Willa ocknęła się i przeprosiła. Spytała czy jest tu nowy i jaką ma teraz lekcję. Okazało się, że od teraz będzie chodził do klasy razem z nią i Miusą. Wydawało jej się, że może z nim rozmawiać o wszystkim, o muzyce, a nawet o Justinie Timberchainsie, którego szczerze nie znosiła. Weszli razem do klasy od Szporachunków, na końcu pomieszczenia już siedziała Miusa, która czekała na żywiołaczkę, obserwowała jak Willa z rozmarzeniem patrzy na nowego upiora. Pod koniec dnia, przed lekcją muzyki, Justin dawał koncert w klasie. Stał na ławce i śpiewał jeden z nowych kawałków... Justina Timberchainsa! Otoczył go wianuszek dziewcząt. Do klasy weszły Miusa i Willa, które rozmawiały na temat zdjęcia, które umieściła Amelie na klasowej grupie. Wii nic nie rozumiała. Gdy chłopak ją zobaczył, posłał jej smutne spojrzenie. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić szansy posiadania pierwszego chłopaka w swoim życiu, było jej strasznie wstyd. Ze łzami w oczach wybiegła z sali, a Justin pobiegł za nią. Spotkali się na dziedzińcu, przy fontannie, gdzie Willa ocierała swoje łzy. Przepraszała i próbowała tłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, ale Justin przerwał jej pocałunkiem. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzę' Umiejętności Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Ciekawostki Lalki Galeria 'Chalchiuhticue' thumb|left|100pxChalchiuhticue Coatlicue - córka Coatlicue. Często zmienia kolor swoich włosów, najczęściej na jakieś różnokolorowe ombre. Jej ciało jest pokryte wieloma cętkami. Przeszkadza jej to, że jest w ciągłym rozkładzie, więc nieprzyjemnie pachnie, stara się to zakryć na wszelkie sposoby różnymi specyfikami, między innymi perfumami, dezodorantami, czy antyperspirantami. Uwielbia fretki, sama ma jedną o imieniu Iuniperorum, do której zwraca się pieszczotliwie "Iuni". Interesuje się kinematografią, na co dzień zajmuje się pisaniem scenariuszy do filmów, aczkolwiek wszystkie, które stworzyła trafiają do szuflady, nikomu ich nie pokazuje, w obawie, że mogłaby zostać wyśmiana. Chciałaby w przyszłości zostać reżyserką i pracować na planie filmowym. Kręci ją motyw zombie apokalipsy, choć widzi te stwory na co dzień. Uwielbia też szukać skarbów, wiele razy znajdowała mapy skarbów, które okazywały się fałszywe. Porusza te tematy w swoich scenariuszach, uważa je za najbardziej interesujące. Ze względu na swoje dość ekstrawaganckie imię, upiory często je mylą. Najbliżsi przyjaciele zwracają się do niej zdrobniale per "Chalchi". Jej ulubione kolory to złoty, brzoskwiniowy oraz odcienie brązu i beżu. Jest bardzo pomysłowa i kreatywna, poza pisaniem scenariuszy lubi wykonywać różnego rodzaju charakteryzacje, upodabniając się do postaci ze znanych filmów, czy gier. Ubiera się w stylu boho, ze względu na azteckie, opalizujące wzory, które sobie umiłowała. Praktycznie nie rozstaje się ze swoim naszyjnikiem w kształcie węża wykonanego ze szczerego złota, który był prezentem od jej mamy na jej setne urodziny. Ze względu na to, że jej mama jest boginią, wywiera to na Chalchiuhticue niemałą presję. Chciałaby, aby była z niej dumna, zaś marzeniem jej rodzicielki jest to, aby córka poszła w jej ślady i osiągnęła równie wielki sukces. Chalchi nie przypomina za bardzo swojej matki ze względu na to, że część genów odziedziczyła po nieznanym, normalskim ojcu. Krążą plotki, że bogini kazała wtrącić go do lochu zaraz po tym, gdy dowiedziała się, że będzie mieć córkę. Nie chciała splamić swojego imienia i doprowadzić do tego, aby jej córka była obiektem drwin. Do dziś ukrywa to przed nią. Ulubione przedmioty córki Coatlicue to zajęcia teatralne oraz historia nieumarłych, zaś najmniej ulubiony to retoryka. Uważa ją za niebywale nudną i czas spędzony na lekcjach mogłaby spożytkować w lepszy sposób. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszego Liścia ♥ Osobowość *uparta *ambitna *lojalna *pomysłowa i kreatywna *nieskromna *miła *pyszna *perfekcjonistka *pracowita, staranna i pełna energii *odpowiedzialna *taktowna *śmiała *wytrwała *uprzejma *roztropna *ostrożna *marzycielska Zainteresowania 'Kinematografia' Pisanie scenariuszy 'Charakteryzacje' Wygląd Chalchiuhticue jest wysoką, smukłą dziewczyną o falowanych, platynowych włosach. Bardzo często zmienia kolor swoich włosów, najczęściej na ombre w różnych kolorach. Ze względu na tak częste zmiany, są one matowe i zniszczone na końcach. Pod kaskadą włosów nastolatki ukrywają się złociste węże wyrastające z tyłu jej głowy. Jej oczy są w kolorze złota, zazwyczaj podkreślone brzoskwiniowym cieniem. Źrenice są cienkie i nadają oczom nieco zwierzęcego wyrazu. Brwi są w odcieniu jasnego brązu. Na jej czole, rękach i nogach widnieją małe, złoto-brązowe cętki. Usta dziewczyny są nieco jaśniejsze od jej karnacji i muśnięte brzoskwiniowym błyszczykiem. Spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa, duże kły. Paznokcie Chalchiuhticue są bardzo długie i przywodzą na myśl pazury jaguara. Klasyczny potwór left Coatlicue – bogini ziemi, życia i śmierci. Wyobrażana jako kobieta w spódniczce z węży i naszyjniku z ludzkich dłoni i głów, o stopach zakończonych pazurami jaguara. W wierzeniach azteckich symbolizowała Ziemię – dawczynię życia i Ziemię – pożerającą wszystko, co w niej pogrzebane. Była też matką Quetzalcoatla i Xolotla, a także boga słońca Huitzilopochtli (którego według legendy urodziła jako dziewica po przyjęciu w siebie spadającej z nieba pierzastej piłki), Księżyca i Gwiazd. Występowała również jako Cihuacoatl (kobieta wąż) i Tlazolteotl (bogini zjadająca grzechy). Aztekowie dość okrutnie czcili Coatlicue, składając jej ofiary z ludzi, wierząc, że krew daje ziemi płodność. Według podań co roku bogini łączyła się z własnym synem Xipe Totekiem, który w czasie aktu składał głęboko w jej łonie ziarna kukurydzy. By ziarna wykiełkowały, bogini potrzebowała wsparcia śmiertelnych i dlatego jej kapłani zapewniali je, ofiarując serca żywcem wydarte ofiarom, nawadniając glebę ich krwią i sadząc w ziemi odrąbane głowy, ręce i serca, które bogini dołączała do swego gnijącego naszyjnika. Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Amelie Purrmeow Blair DeGhoul Justin Saina Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui 'Znajomi' San-Hee Yumeha Madiredalineida Mayahuel 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Marcy La'Sweet 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Chalchiuhticue jest fretka domowa o imieniu Iuniperorum. Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej wysokiej i zgrabnej sylwetce. #Po wężach wyrastających z jej głowy. #Po charakterystycznym, nieprzyjemnym zapachu. #Po bardzo długich paznokciach, przypominających pazury jaguara. #Po złotym naszyjniku w kształcie węża. #Po cętkach na jej ciele. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Chalchitwarzsimsy.png Chalchsimsy.png Chalchinowachibir.png 'Electria' thumb|left|100pxElectria Lightning - córka żywiołaka elektryczności. Od niedawna uczęszcza do Straszyceum, choć preferowała dostać się do szkoły dla potworów elementarnych. Mimo to zdołała się zaaklimatyzować w Monster High i nie spalić budynku. Jest tam swego rodzaju gwiazdą, ale cieszy się złą sławą. Opiekuje się elektryczną rybitwą o imieniu Energy, która czasem robi za jej "akumulator" podczas przedstawień. Osobowość Electria jest niezwykle żywiołowa i pracowita mimo swojego młodego wieku dzięki czemu osiąga dobre wyniki w nauce. Jej otwartość i przebojowość przyciąga do niej wiele podobnych upiorów a dodatkową popularność przynoszą jej nietypowe występy. Zawsze tryska energią i jest w stanie zrealizować każdy postawiony przez nią samą cel. Poza tym uwielbia wszelką aktywność fizyczną, a szczególnie taniec. Dba również o dobro swoich przyjaciół i nie pozwoli, żeby działa im się krzywda. Niestety na tym jej zalety się kończą. Ma niewyparzony język i nie potrafi dotrzymywać obietnic. Bardzo gwałtownie reaguje, kiedy jest zdenerwowana. Ponadto lubuje się w czarnym humorze, więc często nadużywa swoich mocy, aby kogoś zranić lub wystraszyć, po czym śmieje się aż do iskier, aczkolwiek bawi ją każdorazowa krzywda innych uczniów, nie tylko ta wywołana przez nią. Gnębi też niemal wszystkie potwory o wątłej kondycji fizycznej, wychodząc z założenia, że ma ona związek z lenistwem danego potwora oraz tych o słabym charakterze i jest okropnie uparta odnośnie swoich przekonań. Brak empatii sprawia, że choć jest rozpoznawalna nie jest lubiana w szkole, jednak ona sama się tym nie przejmuje: wychodzi z założenia, że kiedyś znajdzie potwory, które docenią ją taką jaka jest. Choć chce być postrzegana jako istota chadzająca własnymi ścieżkami to nie da się ukryć, że ulega wpływom starszych rówieśników o buntowniczym charakterze, którzy podszywając się pod dobrych znajomych czy przyjaciół wykorzystują jej moce do własnych celów, a gdy plan się posypie zostawiają ją na lodzie. Zainteresowania 'Pokazy laserowe, pirotechniczne i świetlne' Electria wyładowuje swój nadmiar energii podczas swoich występów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości typowych dla nastolatek jej eventy opierają się na grze światła wszelkiego rodzaju. Ozdabia nimi niejedno wydarzenie szkolne przez co jest bardzo rozpoznawalna wśród uczniów i nauczycieli. 'Eksperymenty' Electrię pasjonują wszelkie eksperymenty, ale jej ulubionymi są te, gdzie trzeba użyć wysokiego napięcia. Korzysta ze zdobytej tam wiedzy zarówno na co dzień jak i do uświetniania swoich pokazów. 'Ozdabianie ciała' Electria z wielkim podziwem ogląda profesjonalne tatuaże i nietypowe kolczyki. Choć ze względu na swoją naturę nigdy nie będzie mogła mieć malunku pod skórą to stara się nakłonić rodziców na piercing w nietypowych miejscach. Póki co zgodzili się na jedno przekłucie uszu. Wygląd Electria jest żywiołakiem o białej, mocno świecącej skórze i limonkowo-żółtych oczach. Źrenice kształtem przypominają pioruny. Jej włosy są mocno karbowane, w kolorach srebra i złota. Najczęściej zaczesuje je na jeden bok. Czasami wydobywają się z niej iskry. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftŻywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250px Niemcy (Republika Federalna Niemiec) – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. Zdolności *'Elekrtrokineza' - Electria potrafi wytwarzać i kontrolować prąd elektryczny. Jest też niewrażliwa na elektryczność. *'Porażenie' - Jeśli ktoś dotknie Electrii zostanie natychmiast porażony prądem. Czasem jednak wystarczy tylko stać koło niej kiedy zaczyna iskrzyć. W najlżejszym przypadku skończy się na niewinnym "kopnięciu prądem". Jej moc nie działa na niektóre żywiołaki. *'Magnetyzm' - Electria jest w stanie przyciągać magnetyczne przedmioty. *'Dematerializacja' - Electria jako żywiołaczka elektryczności jest w stanie przyjąć formę pioruna kulistego małych rozmiarów. **'Podróże w kablach' - W tej formie Electria jest w stanie przeniknąć do kabli lub linii wysokiego napięcia i podróżować nimi do każdego miejsca, z którym się łączą. 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' * Taniec - Electria jest świetną tancerką. Jednak swoje pląsy prezentuje jedynie podczas pokazów świetlnych. Relacje 'Rodzice' Jej rodzice pracują jako naukowcy w laboratorium fizyko-biologicznym. Czasem też robią tam za dodatkowe agregatory prądu w przypadku poważnych awarii zasilania. Zdają sobie sprawę, że ich córka przechodzi teraz "okres dorastania", dlatego starają się znosić jej wybryki, jednocześnie nie dając sobie wchodzić na głowę. 'Rodzeństwo' Ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Voltessa, która ma 6 miesięcy (w potwornej skali 2 lata). O ile z rodzicami ma raczej dobre stosunki tak nie lubi swojej siostry. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Marcy La'Sweet Mimo histerycznego charakteru kosmitki Electria zauważyła, że lubi rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach, więc uznała, że byłaby idealną partnerką do docinania potworom ze Straszyceum. Po uzgodnieniu z nią szczegółów swoich planów stały się najpopularniejszym duo, które sieje postrach wśród uczniów. Jednocześnie Electria będąca wierną przyjaciółką robi za stróża panny La'Sweet pilnując, aby nikt jej nie podskoczył. Aaeminali Ogledalo Przyjaźń z Aaeminali zaczęła się niemal podobnie jak w przypadku Marcy. Żywiołaczka widziała jak Agledali krytykuje bez ogródek Virgo, co bardzo jej się spodobało - lubi potwory bezpośrednie, które nie dbają o zdanie innych i robią swoje. Po tym jak kotka obrażona odeszła od stołu Electria podeszła do żywiołaczki, aby pochwalić ją za jej styl bycia. Agledali bardzo to schlebiało. Po dłuższej gawędzie doszły do wniosku, że są dla siebie niemal jak siostry - są szczere i nieczęsto chwalą innych przez co nie mają wielu przyjaciół. Dziewczyny szybko złapały wspólny język i obecnie często ze sobą przebywają. Felix Firestorm Zaznajomili się w parku niedaleko szkoły. Felix po niedawnej akcji odreagowywał graniem na gitarze. Dziewczynę, które też tego dnia była wyprowadzona z równowagi zaintrygowała muzyka, więc postanowiła dotrzeć do jej źródła. Przysiadła tuż przy chłopaku, który miał zamknięte oczy. Niestety jedna z jej iskr przeskoczyła na niego, co zaskutkowało kopnięciem prądem. Fel nie spodziewał się tego i w mig wybuchł płomieniami. Gdy oboje opanowali żywioł zaczęli się przepraszać. Elle mimochodem rzuciła, że chłopak fajnie gra i od słowa do słowa wywiązała się pogawędka. Odkryli, że mają podobne charaktery i problemy, co zbliżyło ich do siebie. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Jia Lisong 'Znajomi' Sechmet Saytara Tuż po przybyciu do Straszyceum poznała Sechmet, którą ze względu na spryt i stanowczość darzy dużym respektem. Jedyną przeszkodą, dla której nie zostały przyjaciółkami jest fakt, że Electria trochę się jej obawia. Caroline Bodmin Dziewczyny poznały się na lekcji wychowania metafizycznego podczas gry w dwa ognie. Były w przeciwnych drużynach i obie chciały zwycięstwa. Bezwzględnie eliminowały przeciwników z drugiej połowy aż na polu zostały tylko one. Zażarcie ciskały w siebie piłkami, ale żadna nie trafiała. Trwało to dopóki nie przerwał im trener ogłaszając remis i kończąc lekcję. Electria natknęła się później na Caroline w szatni, gdzie wymęczone pogratulowały sobie wzajemnie i wymieniły parę zdań, głównie na temat sportu, po czym poszły w swoje strony. Od tamtej pory, ku niezadowoleniu innych są niemal nierozerwalnym i niepokonanym duo na lekcjach W-M. Dacey Kahnyeli Airi Kanegawa Akanksha Kali 'Miłość' Electria póki co woli zostać wolnym strzelcem i odrzuca wszelkie próby zalotów. 'Wrogowie' Electria ma nieprzyjaciółkę w Willow Martagon, która wytyka jej zanieczyszczanie powietrza i marnowanie prądu. Naśmiewa się z potworów o słabej kondycji takich jak Leila czy Mei-Lin. Jej wrogiem jest też Xena Venefica, którą zna od gimnazjum. Nie lubi też Park Taehyunga. 'Zwierzę' Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: TT (skrót od Testa Tower)- neutralne; Elka - niemiłe. Ulubione powiedzonko: Ups. Najbardziej lubi: Wykonywać pokazy świetlne i korzystać ze swoich mocy. ...a najmniej: Leniwe osoby oraz te nie znające się na czarnym humorze. Zwierzak: '''Elektryczna rybitwa Energy. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Gumowych rękawic do łokci, których używa na lekcji, żeby nie spalić notatek. Ulubiony kolor: 'Srebrny i złoty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Podobnie jak cały dom jest chroniony przez wszelkiego rodzaju izolatory (typu guma lub ceramika), aby rodzina nie spowodowała pożaru. Ściany u niej są "ozdobione" figurami Lichtenberga. Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Mimo że pochodzi z Niemiec ma angielskie imię i nazwisko. #Jej ciało intensywnie świeci. #Często lecą z niej iskry. #Zawsze posiada choć jeden ze znaków ostrzegawczych. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia Electria przyszła na świat w Berlinie, jednak zamiast w szpitalu została urodzona w tajnym laboratorium, które było odpowiednio przystosowane do dużych dawek napięć elektrycznych. Musiała tam żyć jeszcze przez rok (co ze względu na inny tryb dorastania żywiołaków równał się z trzema i pół roku), bo nawet jak na swoją rasę posiadała ogromny nadmiar energii, który skutkował niekontrolowanymi i gwałtownymi wybuchami błyskawic z jej ciała. Mimo to dostawała nadzwyczaj dużo uwagi i troski nie tylko od rodziców, ale również od pracowników placówki. Kiedy uporała się ze swoją naturą w końcu mogła zamieszkać w domu, prawdziwym i dość specyficznym domu. Tęsknota za "ciociami" i "wujkami" szybko minęła i zastąpiła ją radość z wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Jej rozwój, choć szybko przebiegał bezproblemowo: była nader aktywna i lubiła szukać sobie nowych wyzwań czy celów, wchłaniała wiedzę jak gąbka i nigdy się nie skarżyła. Do czasu, kiedy mając niecałe 4 lata pojawiła się jej mała siostrzyczka o imieniu Voltessa. Rodzice mając nowego członka rodziny o podobnej przypadłości jaką w jej wieku miała Electria zostali zmuszeni do zajmowania się niemal non-stop Voltessą kosztem poświęcania uwagi nastolatce. Widząc jak się sprawy mają żywiołaczka stała się bardzo zazdrosna o młodszą siostrę i starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Początkowo po prostu zachęcała ich do rozmów czy zabaw, lecz oni często odsyłali ją z kwitkiem. Mocno ją to smuciło, ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Skoro nie podziałało po dobroci to spróbowała po złości. Zaczęła być opryskliwa, głośna i bardziej wyzywająca. Wybierała sobie kontrowersyjne hobby i była niemiła dla rówieśników. Rodzice w końcu zrozumieli, że zaniedbali swoją pierwszą pociechę i na nowo zaczęli poświęcać jej swój czas. Jednak Electria już nie zmieniła swojego stylu bycia: jeśli podziałał to znaczy, że było to skuteczne wyjście z sytuacji a poza tym po metamorfozie zaczęła cieszyć się respektem wśród uczniów swojej dawnej szkoły (chyba każdy z nich odetchną, kiedy skończyła ostatnią klasę gimnazjum). Uznała, że dopiero teraz jest naprawdę sobą i kontynuuje swoją ścieżkę jako wredna i zacięta buntowniczka. Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z angielskiego i oznacza "błyskawica". *Imię z kolei nawiązuje do słowa "electricity" (pl. elektryczność). *Ma angielskie korzenie. *Tak naprawdę Electria ma 4 lata, jednak żywiołaki rozwijają się w innym tempie niż większość potworów. Stąd zawsze podaje, że jest 14-latką. *Marzy o większej ilości kolczyków w uszach a także o jednym w brodzie, wardze i na języku. Meta Timeline *8 wrzesień 2016: PixieGiggler adoptuje znaki towarowe od LadyOfTheKnife. *6 maja 2017: Pierwsza lalka Electrii zostaje wydana w ramach serii ''Basic. *2017: Electria zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie Residents of Souls. *2017: Wpisy z pamiętnika Electrii zostają ujawnione. *8 grudnia 2017: Amity.Gala adoptuje znaki towarowe od PixieGiggler. Stroje Włosy Electrii są zaczesane na prawy bok i sięgają talii. Na prawej ręce ma założoną czerwoną bransoletkę z niebieskim "oczkiem". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w srebrną bluzkę z czarną czaszką i napisem'' Elektrische Vorrichtung Achtung!, z czarno-żółtymi rękawami do łokci oraz srebrne legginsy z czerwonymi światłami LED, które migają z góry na dół. Jej buty są złote, na obcasie, w całości zrobione z piorunów. Pokemon - Jolteon Włosy Electrii mają tylko złoty kolor i sięgają ramion. Co więcej prawy bok został bardzo krótko ścięty. Na głowie ma żółtą opaskę z uszami Jolteon'a. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w żółty, połyskujący kombinezon bez ramiączek, z czarnym wykrzyknikiem ułożonym w kształt pioruna, który ciągnie się przez niemal cały tułów i z doczepionym krótkim, poszarpanym trenem barwy żółtej oraz srebrne bolerko z bufkami, krótkimi, poszarpanymi rękawkami i kołnierzem. Wokół bioder ma zawiązane srebrne kable. Jej buty to czarne kozaki z szarymi "pazurkami" sięgające nieco poniżej kolan na żółtym obcasie z piorunów oraz ozdobione po bokach srebrnymi błyskawicami. Włosy Electrii są srebrno-szare, krótko ścięte w szpice układające się we wszystkich kierunkach. We włosach ma zapięte ciemnoniebieskie spinki w kształcie uszu łasicy. Na lewej dłoni ma założoną jasnoniebieską rękawiczkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w brokatowy, chabrowy kombinezon z jednym rękawkiem po prawej stronie i krótkich nogawkach oraz srebrny, postrzępiony top z logiem ''Iron Weasel po środku. Wokół talii ma zapięty czarny pas z gumy z żółto-czarną klamrą w kształcie znaku ostrzegawczego. Do niego ma przymocowany ciemnoniebieski ogon łasicy. Jej buty to srebrne botki na ciemnym koturnie ozdobionym wizerunkiem piorunów w żółtym kolorze. W tej serii Electria jest przebrana za Raijū - japońskiego demona burzy, przedstawianego m.in.: jako łasicę. Galeria '''Arty 'Od Was ♥' ' Electria Skullette.PNG Basic Electria by Pixie.png Electria DI by Pixie.PNG Electria GP art.jpg Electria za młodu.jpeg Electria by Rochi.jpg Eeleelelele.png Electriaaaaaa.png ' 'Różne' 'Zapowiedzi:' *'Caramelle "Cara" Woof '- hybryda ducha i wilkołaka, niemowa, nieśmiała, artystka. Swoje myśli i uczucia przekazuje za pośrednictwem obrazów, uwielbia sztukę. Jest jej sposobem na wyrażanie siebie. Ma nauczanie indywidualne. Adopotwana od Rochi ♥ *'Shawnda "Shawn" Nocturnal' - córka żywiołaków powietrza pochodzenia irlandzkiego. Jej matka jest uosobieniem nocy. Ma długie, czarne, proste włosy sięgające poniżej bioder. Zawsze nosi czapki (chciałabym aby w Basicu miała błękitną, taką jak Billy). Ma niebiesko-szare oczy podkreślone szarawym cieniem do powiek, w których widnieją małe gwiazdki. ma białą skórę, a jej ręce i nogi są przeźroczyste. Wcześniej nazywała się Skylar Nights. *'Daisy O'Liliac' - Wampirzyca, która potrafi być niewidzialna. Jest na ogół miłą osobą, ale potrafi pokazać pazur. Mimo to, nie lubi się sprzeczać. W odróżnieniu od innych wampirów, posiada skrzydła typowe dla nietoperzy. Ma słabość do krwi, przez co gdy ją widzi, jej oczy zmieniają swój kolor z brązowego na czerwony. Pochodzi z Transylwanii. *'Mia Corpse' - Hybryda pixie (mama) i zombie (tata). Odziedziczyła po mamie skrzydła, a po tacie swoje dość... "zaniedbane" ciało oraz powolne, leniwe ruchy. W jej ubraniach często występuje motyw znaku radioaktywnego. Na jej ciele są widoczne ścięgna. Ma słabość do zjadania mózgów zmarłych osób. Jedna z jej rąk jest pozbawiona do połowy skóry. Jej włosy sięgają do bioder, a grzywka zakrywa prawie całe czoło. *'Rei ...' *'Summer Jawahrat Alsahra' - Mumia, pochodząca nie z Egiptu jak to zwykle bywa, a Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich. Mumci tej, daaaleko do elegancji, jej charakter w pełnii zasłużył na imię, ponieważ kocha plażę. Ubiera troszkę za krótkie topy i szorty, co nie odpowiada nie tyle jej rodzicom, którzy szczycą się elegancją i tym podobnymi, ale także jej chlopakowi (do wyboru czy byłemu). Dziewczyna wspaniale gra w siatkówkę, siatkówkę plażową i ogólnie sporty z piłką idą jej jak z płatka. W przeciwienstwie do innych mumii, nie boi się wody albowiem posiada jakpewniewiększość jakiśtammagiczny artefakt. Dopóki nie zaczęła uczyć się w MH była jedynaczką, ale ostatnio dowiedziala się, że będzie mieć mlodszą siostrę co straaasznie jej się nie podoba. Feministka, uciekła z kraju wraz z ciotką do Stanów, aby tak rozpocząć nowe życie, gdyż sytuacja panująca obecnie w Arabii bardzo jej nie odpowiadała. Jej włosy są w odcieniu piaskowym, aczkolwiek są nieco wyblakłe. Oczy zaś, mają żółte zabarwienie. Adoptowana od Rochi ♥ *'Giovanni Ivo Drago' - syn smoka, pochodzący z Włoch. Kochający wszystko co się błyszczy i świeci. Gdy się denerwuje, to dym wylatuje z jego nozdrzy, a gdy jest podekscytowany - zieje ogniem. Adoptowany od Czik ♥ *Siren ??- córka syreny z Atlantydy. Ma jasną cerę, która przypomina żółty kolor w miejscach rumieńców (te same co u Veronici). Jej włosy to jasny blond, który przechodzi w rudy na końcu. Na głowie ma pełno pereł i niekiedy słoneczniki. Zwykle splata włosy w kucyk. Jej oczy są w szarym odcieniu. Często nosi białe bluzki z pomarańczowymi zakończeniami. Najczęściej zrobione z delikatnego materiału. Często za pasek służy jej sznur z pokładu i do tego przypinka po prawej stronie w kształcie kotwicy. Ma także takie przypinki w kształcie beczki. Często też perły. Zazwyczaj jako syrena nie nosi nic, oprócz wcześniej wspomnianego pasa, a jej ogon ze złotego przechodzi w pomarańcz. Mimo to jako człowiek nosi coś co jest z białego, delikatnego materiału i przypomina leginsy, ale jest nieco luźniejsze. Nigdy nie nosi butów. Na jej rękach są owinięte sznurki z pokładu statku. Ogółem oczy/powieki maluje na taki żółty. Co dziwne jej język i wnętrze jamy ustnej jest pomarańczowe. Dodatkowo na plecach ma trzy plamki (żółte). Jest bardzo nieśmiała, boi się potworów i ludzi. Mimo to bardzo chce ten strach pokonać i robić to co kocha- podróżować Adoptowana od Esterwy